


Breakfast Buffet

by romanticalgirl



Series: A La Carte [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breakfast Buffet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Buffy pushed the front door of Giles' apartment open with her shoulder, carefully balancing the carton full of breakfast pastries. The darkness of the room disturbed her at first, but a quick glance at the clock on the mantel let her know that she was still running early.

But still, Giles was usually up and around by this time of the morning. Unable to hide her concern, she set the doughnuts down on the coffee table and made her way slowly up the stairs.

The bedroom door swung open at her touch and she stepped tentatively inside. It too was darker than normal. She moved closer to the bed, relieved to see Giles sleeping soundly. She was about to turn and leave the room when the arm that was draped across his waist moved upward, catching her attention. She followed the pale skin of the arm up to the shoulder, the neck and the mussed red hair that looked remarkably like…

"Willow," Giles murmured under his breath, turning to nuzzle her neck and allowing Buffy a too clear view of the other hand snaking around Giles' waist.

Willow's hand came out from under the covers and she entangled her fingers with the other hand around Giles. Raising her head slightly, she smiled. "Morning Rupert. Morning Ethan."

"Ethan!" Buffy exploded, stalking into the room in a fit of outrage. She focused her anger on Giles, ignoring Willow's surprised glance and Ethan slinking back away from her target. "Giles! What the hell is going on here?"

Before Giles could reply, Willow was out of the bed and holding Buffy's shoulders, trying to prevent her from reaching the bed. "Buffy. Buffy!" When her friend finally focused on her, she smiled. "It's okay."

"Okay! Willow, what has Ethan done to you?" Her hands moved up to brush hair from off of Willow's face. "How can you…how…and Giles, how could you let her? You're supposed to protect her…"

"Buffy." This time Willow's voice was firm. "I'm fine. I'm not under a spell or anything. I'm here because I want to be. And Ethan is here because Giles and I want him to be." She nodded at Buffy's concerned look. "It's all right. Really."

"You're sleeping…with Giles…and…and Ethan?"

"Yes."

"For how long? What about Oz?"

"Well, with Giles for about three weeks. Ethan's just sort of off and on. And Oz, well, he doesn't exactly know yet."

Buffy's incredulous look caused Willow to giggle. "You're supposed to be the good girl, Willow."

Willow's voice lowered slightly, growing huskier. "I am." At Buffy's surprise, she stepped closer and moved her hands from Buffy's shoulders down to the middle of her arms. "I'm very good."

Buffy licked her lips, her eyes growing wide. "Willow, what are you doing?"

"This," she breathed as she pressed her lips firmly to Buffy's. The Slayer resisted for a long moment before finally giving herself over to the soft feel of her best friend's lips. Sensing her capitulation, Willow darted her tongue out, sweeping it across Buffy's lips. As she groaned in response, Willow pressed the advantage, slipping into the warm cavern of her mouth.

Buffy clenched her hands into fists, relaxed them, then repeated the gesture. As Willow deepened their kisses, she raised her arms, finally resting her hands on Willow's hips. The bare, silky flesh of her hips. Pulling away as if she'd been burned, Buffy stepped back and crossed her hands over her stomach, unknowingly forcing her breasts upward and giving Willow a view of the hard tips of her nipples through the thin fabric of her tank top.

"I don't want this, Willow."

"I know," the younger girl said softly, her hands reaching out to massage the firm flesh of Buffy's breasts. Trapping her nipples between thumb and forefinger, Willow played with the nubs teasingly before pinching them. Buffy cried out and dropped her hands to her sides. Stepping back, Willow observed Buffy's tortured face. "Say the word Buffy, and I'll stop."

Gathering the bottom of her tank top in her hands, Buffy stared into her friend's eyes for a long moment before she pulled it over her head and tossed it aside. She could feel both Giles and Ethan watching them with interest, but her only concern was Willow. "Don't stop?"

Willow bent her head and took the tight, hard nipple into her mouth. Buffy closed her eyes and lolled her head back as the warm haven of Willow's mouth and tongue caressed her. Her hands came up to Willow's head and tangled in the auburn hair, holding her.

Rubbing her teeth gently across the taut skin, Willow smiled as Buffy cried out. She lowered her hands down her back to the soft curve of Buffy's ass and squeezed lightly.

Opening her eyes, Buffy shifted close, urging her for more. She licked her lips, focusing on the sight in front of her. Giles was lying on his side on the bed; his head propped up on his wrist. Ethan's head rested on his side and his hand was stroking Giles' very erect, very large cock. A rush of heat when through her as she gazed at her Watcher, and she pulled away from Willow's touch.

Willow turned as Buffy walked toward the bed and watched with a small smile as she pulled Ethan's hand from Giles' erection. Pushing him onto his back, she got onto her hands and knees and took it deeply into her mouth.

Giles cried out as she engulfed him, thrusting his hips up in response. Ethan, not to be ignored, moved behind Buffy and pushed her short skirt up over her ass. Lowering her panties, he pressed his own engorged cock deep inside her slick passage.

Willow's smile widened to a grin as she watched Buffy easily take them both in stride. Ethan was on his knees, thrusting hard inside her, sweat decorating his skin as she eagerly accepted his thrusts. And Giles clung to the headboard as her strong, insistent mouth. Stepping closer, she pressed her hand to Ethan's back, only to be shaken off. "Not now," he groaned.

Shocked, Willow stepped back. She looked at Giles, his eyes glazed with passion as he gazed longingly at his Slayer. His Slayer. Realizing what had just happened, Willow gathered her things quietly and left the room. Buffy was the one they'd wanted from the beginning. She should have remembered that.

She dressed slowly in the living room, wishing she could take a shower to wash the scent of the night before from her skin. She wasn't sure she was ready to explain to her mother or Oz why she smelled of sex, smoke and magic. Much less why she had rope burns on her wrists.

She leaned against the cool wood for the front door, struggling to hold in the tears that threatened to fall. She reached, unseeing, for the door knob only to find her hand captured by another.

Strong arms turned her around and gathered her to a naked chest. She lost control and sobbed quietly against it. He gathered her up in his arms and carried her over to the couch. Setting her on his lap, he lifted her chin to look up at him. "Willow."

She met Giles' green eyes for a moment before looking away. "Why are you down here?"

"Stopping you from running away, little one." He rubbed his cheek against hers, his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of her skin. "Why did you leave?"

"I didn't want to intrude. It was obvious to me that you were both involved…"

"Willow…" He captured her chin and brought his lips to hers. They kissed tenderly, his tongue stroking her lips. "Love, don't you know that I love you? What was up there, was passion and desire, but it all pales next to you."

She sniffled and shifted on his lap, surprised when she felt his erection pressing against her hip. She slipped off his lap and looked at him. "You're still all…"

"I wasn't about to let you leave. Although I have to admit it wasn't easy to convince Buffy to stop. And it's getting rather painful."

She took his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Shall we take you upstairs and put you out of your misery?"

"You could put me out of my misery right here," he offered, gesturing to the couch. "I can think of nothing better than that."

Willow tugged him toward the stairs, unbuttoning her shirt as they walked. "Ethan and Buffy helping me?"

"That could be better."

***  
They entered the bedroom slowly. They both stopped at the sight in front of them. Ethan was lying on the floor, Buffy straddling him, her wet, dripping sex above his mouth. Her knees were pressing his arms to the floor and she held him there, unable to move. "I don't like you, Ethan," she bit out angrily.

"Your body says differently, Slayer." He lifted his head and let his tongue run along the wet cleft. Buffy clenched her teeth, willing her body not to respond.

Giles walked up behind her and got to his knees, straddling Ethan as well. His arms wound around her, cupping her full breasts in his warm hands. "Buffy?"

The whisper seemed to fill the room as she nodded. "Yes, Giles?"

"Come to bed." He helped her to her feet, ignoring Ethan as he scrambled off the floor. Ethan moved to join Willow as Giles carefully guided Buffy to the bed. He swept her up at the last minute and deposited her in the center of it. "If you're going to play, you have to play by our rules."

"What are the rules?" She let her eyes move up and down his body, memorizing the hard lines of him. His chest was strong and dusted with golden hairs and his body was lean and hard. Lowering her gaze, she licked her lips as she stared at the hard cock he'd pulled away from her earlier.

"For starters, you have to be nice to Ethan."

Willow grinned as Ethan moved behind her, his hands sliding around her waist to unfasten her skirt. "Well, sort of nice. He kind of likes to play a little rough."

Buffy looked at Willow, watching as Ethan undressed her. She then turned to Giles, somewhat surprised to see the look in his eyes. He was gazing at Willow and Ethan hungrily. She sat up and reached out, taking his erection in hand. "Are there more rules?"

Ethan got Willow's clothes off and tossed them aside. Leading her over to the bed, he pulled her down on his lap, just shy of his own erection. "Well, you have to share. Everyone."

Willow's hand found it easily and she leaned forward, kissing Buffy's shoulder. "It's easy after a while. Watching is almost as fun as doing." She grinned sexily at Giles. "Isn't it, Watcher?"

He moved onto the bed, forming a square of naked bodies. "It can be, witch."

Ethan leaned forward, wrapping his hand around Giles' neck and pulling him closer. Brushing his lips with his own, he pouted. "That's my line."

Giles licked the drop of sweat that was trailing down Ethan's neck and smiled back at him. "I thought we shared."

Willow watched Buffy's confused gaze. "It's a little strange, isn't it? But this is Giles, just like the stuffy Watcher is Giles. Just like I'm Willow as much as I'm Willow when I'm being Willowy…"

Buffy laughed. "Like now?"

She nodded. "It's all good, Buffy. If you want to play?"

Thinking for a moment, Buffy looked from her best friend's face to those of her Watcher and one of her enemies. "I'm not sure."

"Did you want to just watch for a while?"

She laughed softly. "I did that earlier and ended up on the bed with the two of them inside me." Shaking her head, she placed her hand over Willow's and helped her stroke Ethan's cock. "I guess I should let that be me answer."

Willow leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Buffy's slightly parted lips. "Do what you like. No one will say anything."

Buffy nodded and returned her kiss with one of her own. Their hands kept moving, smoothing down Ethan's cock as he lay back, his eyes closed in enjoyment.

Giles moved forward and stopped their hands. Disengaging Buffy's, he pulled it to his chest, forcing her to look at him. "I think it's unfair for Ethan to have all the fun."

"Willow and I were having fun too," she smiled at him and got onto her knees to look him in the eyes. "Were you feeling left out, Giles?"

She ran her hands over his chest, feeling the slightly rough hairs as the rubbed against her palm. She'd thought of Giles like this before, late at night when she didn't have to admit anything, not even to herself. She'd wondered what it would be like to strip him down after one of their training sessions and wipe the sweat from his body with her tongue.

She'd wondered…Giles closed his eyes, leaning closer to her. "What are you thinking?"

"How much I've wanted to do this," she admitted. His lips, so vulnerable with his eyes closed, were just a breath away. "Giles, I'm going to kiss you."

"Buffy, I'm hoping that you'll do much more than that." He met her lips, catching her hair in his hand and tilting her head back so that he could taste her, devour her, dominate her. His tongue parted her lips, ravaging her mouth as it delved into every crevice, savoring the sweet tang of her.

Buffy groaned deep in her throat, wrapping her hands around her Watcher's neck, bringing him as close as she possibly could. Moving her body carefully, she slipped into his lap without breaking their contact, feeling the erection he'd taken from her earlier pressed hard against her thigh.

They separated, both panting heavily. Buffy untangled her hands and ran them down his chest until one could easily slip around his cock. "I've tasted you already. I want to feel you?" She pushed against his chest, forcing him to lie back on the bed. Moving again, she straddled his thighs. Grabbing his chin, she forced him to watch her as she slid him inside her. "I know you've been a Watcher for a long time," she said softly. "But I need you to do much more than that right now."

***  
Willow continued stroking Ethan's cock as he watched Giles kiss Buffy deeply. A smirk danced across his lips and he turned back to Willow. "I'd venture to say he's forgotten pretty much about you, witch."

"No more than he's forgotten about you," Willow reminded him, the sharp edge in her voice daring him to say anything more. She tightened her grip on his shaft. "So tell me, Ethan. Are you up for being a spectator or a participant?"

Ethan took her hands, his thumbs rubbing the red area of her wrists where the ties had bruised her skin. Raising the abraded flesh to his lips, he whispered kisses over the sensitive skin. "I'm going to have to get some new ropes. These are far too harsh." He looked up at her, his dark eyes gleaming. "Although, not being able to use the ropes again, I guess that leaves room for me to find a new way to keep you in place."

He swept Willow off the bed and wrapped her up in his arms, pressing their bodies together tightly. His kiss was hard and demanding, yet gentle in it's own way. Ethan's lips alternated between cool and burning hot, the magic flowing through him like blood.

He started walking, moving to the wall, allowing Buffy and Giles more room on the bed. He pressed her to the cool surface, his hand slipping down her back, urging her legs around his waist. She complied, shivering as the underside of his cock brushed against the hot wetness between her thighs.

"Ethan," she breathed, raining kisses on his heated skin. "I've been kissed by three people in the short period of time I've been awake this morning, but not one of them has done more than that. I promise not to hold it against you if you skip the foreplay."

His feral grin glinted in the dim morning light. He moved one hand from her hip and used it to guide the tip of his cock inside her. He barely penetrated her, enjoying her struggles as she tried to force him deeper. "You want foreplay, love? Shall I tell you what it felt like watching you lick the Slayer's nipples while I stroked your lover's cock?"

Willow moaned deeply at the thought, prolonging it as he slid his erection all the way inside her. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in the hollow of his neck.

"Her blonde head tilted back, her eyelashes fluttering as she got closer and closer," his breath was a soft whisper against her ear. "Then she stared at us as you licked her, squeezed her. Her thoughts were there in her eyes and all I could think about was crawling between your legs and tasting you again."

Willow bit her lip, his reassurance that he wanted her - seemingly unnecessary as he thrust deeply - giving her hope and the thrill of power. She tightened her legs around his hips, pulling him deeper inside of her. "Ethan…"

"You taste like innocence and magic, all wrapped in vanilla and lavender," he was breathing heavy, his body tightening as the blood pounded through his veins, pushing him closer and closer to losing control. "All I can think about is being inside you, love. Being buried in your mouth as Ripper impales you on his cock, my tongue bathed in your juices as you suck him off. Willow," he breathed. "Oh Gods, Willow."

His body shuddered as his orgasm ripped through him, catching Willow on the wave and sending her over the edge as well. His words echoed in her head, and she thrust wildly against him, feeling the intensity continuing to build.

Ethan moved his hand between them, his fingers finding her clit, still swollen with need. As he continued to thrust steadily, pressing her hard against the wall, he rubbed the hot flesh until she shivered violently and pitched forward, sinking her teeth into his shoulder.

***  
Giles' whole body seemed to melt as his Slayer slid his cock inside her. She was tight and hot, muscles firmly clenching him, massaging the hard flesh as she moved slightly to adjust to him. Buffy stilled, closing her eyes for a long moment before opening them again to meet his.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

He nodded. "You?"

"I'm so far beyond all right that I can't even see it in the rear view mirror," she admitted. "I never imagined…Giles?"

"Yes, Buffy?"

"Could…I mean…" She shook her head, wondering where the words were. Her eyes moistened with tears of frustration until his hand brushed her cheek.

"Would you rather I did the work this time?" His voice was soft. "Let me take care of you?"

The tears turned to relief. She should have known that he would understand. She nodded, holding tightly to him as he rolled her onto her back and braced himself above her.

"Better?"

She nodded, surprised when his head moved and he dropped a kiss on her nose. "Thank you."

"Shush, love." He brushed the hair out of her eyes before letting his hand travel down to her breast. She was perfectly formed, the hard tip brushing his palm as he felt her soft, creamy skin. He slowly began moving, keeping the soft rhythm going as she continued to get used to him. She was certainly not a virgin, he'd known that for a long while, but she acted far more like one than Willow had.

Of course, Willow had Ethan's magic and the distinct advantage of not having her last lover turn into a killing machine.

"Buffy?"

She looked at him, worry in her eyes. "Yes?"

"When this is all over?" He watched as the worry intensified. "I'm still going to love you just as I do now, as I did before. Make no mistake about that."

As the relief lit her eyes again, he could feel the tension drain out of her. Her body relaxed, although the muscles of her thighs tightened around him. She slowly began matching his pace, meeting him halfway. Her face relaxed into a smile and, he could tell, that she was now in the room with him, not in another room with someone else a long time ago.

"Giles?"

"Yes," he breathed.

She wrapped her legs around his, pulling him deeper. "Harder."

He chuckled deeply, the sound one of pure seduction. Buffy shivered when she heard it, her body responding on a much more primitive level. She felt the wetness between her legs increase, welcoming him even more as he continued to move inside her.

She shifted her hips, changing the angle he entered her, forcing each thrust to rub against her clit. She turned her head, inhaling deeply. Giles' breathing changed, growing shorter and harsher. She looked back at him, meeting his piercing green eyes with her own blue ones. His body shook and she felt him climax deep inside her. Her body contracted around him, her taut muscles tightening further as the warm rush forced her orgasm from her as well.

Giles slowed his thrusts, smiling as her hands clung to him as she came down from the apex she'd just achieved. They shared a warm gaze, filled with emotion. He touched her lips, still swollen from their earlier kiss. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, more sure of herself this time. "This is way better than doughnuts for breakfast."

***

Ethan leaned his head against the wall; his embrace keeping Willow pressed against it as well. When he heard Giles' shuddering sigh, he pulled back from the redheaded witch and stepped away. "I think we can go back and play now, love."

Willow nodded, her gaze locked on Giles. He'd sworn that what he felt for her was different than what Buffy meant to him, but the doubts lingered in her mind. Giles knew as well as she did that Ethan wanted her just as much as he wanted Giles. Willow's greatest fear was that he would decide that Ethan could have her now that he got whom he really wanted.

Feeling her tense up beside him, Ethan wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Giles, engaged in post coital discourse with his Slayer, caught the movement and struggled to keep from frowning. "I'd suggest switching, however, since Ripper and I aren't exactly 18 any longer, that might not be the best plan for a bit."

Willow nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. Giles raised an eyebrow as Ethan sat at the other end, his eyes locked on her. Feeling Ethan's gaze, she smiled and lay back, stretching out next to Buffy. She turned o her side and focused her attention on her best friend. "You okay?"

Buffy nodded, a satisfied smile on her face. "Big check in the okay column for Buffy." She reached out and touched Willow's shoulder. "You?"

"Fine and dandy."

Buffy's hand slipped down Willow's arm until she was holding her hand. "I find you very unbelievable at this moment." She narrowed her gaze. "Did he hurt you?"

For a second, Willow wondered if Buffy had actually fathomed what she was feeling, until she realized that the Slayer meant Ethan. "Ethan? No. He knows better."

Buffy's voice dropped to a whisper. "Are you mad that I'm here, Willow?"

The layer of hurt in that one sentence made Willow feel guilty for any thoughts she'd had about her best friend possibly stealing Giles away from her. "Oh no, Buffy." She squeezed her hand. "I like you here."

Feeling bold, Buffy licked her lips and pulled Willow's hand closer to her, sliding it between her legs. "Would you like me here?"

"I'm beginning to think we're heading into a Dr. Suess novel," Willow joked lightly, her heart racing. She could feel the damp heat from the combination of Buffy's arousal and Giles' orgasm. She loosened her hold on Buffy's hand and let one finger slide along the cleft of Buffy's sex. The Slayer parted her legs, rolling onto her back to give Willow better access to her.

Giles moved back, sitting next to Ethan. Ethan's gaze was fixed on Willow's hand as it dipped between Buffy's legs, causing the Slayer to cry out. Giles leaned against Ethan, drawing from the warmth emanating from him. His hand casually slipped between Ethan's legs, taking a loose hold on Ethan's cock.

"Shall I get you ready?" he whispered, his gaze held by the two women.

"They're doing that perfectly well by themselves," Ethan admitted although he didn't discourage Giles' grip. He reached over himself, copying the gesture.

Willow raised herself up on one elbow to give her better access to Buffy's heat. Bathing her fingers in the wetness as she slipped them inside her best friend, Willow removed them and brought them to her lips. Buffy watched, enthralled, as Willow tasted her. She swallowed hard, wetting her dry throat. "Do I…do I taste like Giles?"

Willow looked at the man in question, her dark eyes seeming to sear his flesh as they passed over him. Her tongue darted out, sweeping across her lips as she pulled away from Buffy and moved toward Giles with a distinct hunger in her eyes. Buffy sat up, watching intently.

Straddling his legs, Willow brushed Ethan's hand away from Giles' now fully erect penis. "She tastes like you, Giles. Should I be jealous?" She licked his lips before kissing him lightly.

"Well," he drawled, moving his fingers between her legs to touch the dampness there. "I have a feeling you taste very much of Ethan…"

Buffy got onto her knees and crawled down to join the three of them. "I'm feeling very left out now." She moved behind Willow, wrapping her hands around her best friend's waist, brushing Giles' erection with her hand. His thigh muscles tightened and he inhaled sharply.

Ethan let out a low growl. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to complain about the division of the spoils. Seems you have a wealth of riches."

"Clean living," Giles murmured as he watched Buffy's hands move away from him, up to cup Willow's breasts. She bent her blonde head forward and nuzzled the redhead's neck.

"Says the man with two nubile young women practically in his crotch," Ethan smirked. "Clean has nothing to do with it." He grabbed one of Buffy's hands and tugged her away from the others. "C'mere Slayer. I'll show you a far more interesting way to work out the aggression you always seem full of whenever I'm around."

Buffy's grin widened as she let Ethan pull on her, adding some of her strength by pushing away from the bed. She moved forward more quickly than he expected and they tumbled to the floor.

"Fuck." Giles and Willow lay down together, looking over the edge of the mattress. Ethan was holding the back of his head where it had impacted on the floor. "I thought we called a truce?"

Buffy sat beside him, her hand running up and down his chest. "We did. I'm sorry." She dug her nails into his skin, apply more pressure with each stroke. "Forgive me?"

He caught her hand, yanking her down on top of him. "You're forgiven." His head moved quickly, meeting hers in a passionate kiss. He ground his lips against hers, only pulling back when he tasted blood.

Buffy wiped her lips, catching the trickle of blood that slipped toward her chin with her tongue. "Willow did say you liked to play a little rough."

"If the spirit is willing."

"The spirit is. The flesh is." Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Is yours?"

Ethan reached up and grabbed her shoulders, turning her over so that she was pinned to the floor. Her head hit the wood just as his had and he couldn't help but smile. "Shall I show you how willing?"

***  
Willow giggled softly. "They're most likely going to kill each other before the day is through."

Giles pulled her back from the edge of the bed, holding her against his chest. "Quite possibly. At least in Ethan's case it would solve some of my problems."

She shook her head, "You're such a liar. You like having him here." She rested her hand on his chest. Letting it move lower, she leaned in and kissed him. She stopped her hand on his stomach. "And here." The hand moved again, this time capturing his erection. "And most especially here."

Giles chuckled, the sound reverberating in his chest. "I can think of someone I like there better." He moved his hand and stroked her hair back from her face, looking down into her eyes. "Someone I like right here much better."

She tilted her head up to catch his lips in a soft kiss before pulling away from him. She sat up and removed her hand. Smiling at his frown, she leaned down and kissed the moisture from the tip of his cock. "Right here?"

"Right there."

***  
Ethan moved between Buffy's legs and forced them more widely apart. Bracing himself with one hand, he reached down to touch the hot flesh of her clit, still slick from her time with Giles. He rubbed it gently with the tip of one finger. Buffy came off the floor, her head pressed hard against it as she arched her body toward his.

He pulled his hand away, leaving her with an unsatisfied ache. Buffy opened her eyes. "Why did you stop?"

"Because I want this to last. Who knows when I'll get the chance to bed a Slayer again? I've got to make the most of it, don't I?" He bent his head and captured a nipple between his teeth. His tongue brushed the hard tip and Buffy whimpered, her hands threading through his hair to hold his head in place. His teeth grazed the skin before he licked it, tasting the sweat from her earlier activities.

Buffy sighed as his tongue and teeth put her through a sort of exquisite torture, first with one breast and then the other. Her body bucked against his, writhing and wriggling as he explored and tasted. Finally Ethan pulled away, his face a mask of agony.

"Slayer, you're killing me. You're moving around like a frisky kitten and I'm trying to give you a good time before, not just during."

Buffy shook her head and raised herself up to kiss him. Her tongue ravished his mouth, one hand snaking around his neck. When she pulled away, they were both breathless and desperate. "You want another chance to bed a Slayer, make this one good?" She bit his lip hard, drawing his blood this time, licking it from him as he forced her back onto the floor.

He didn't speak. His eyes were focused on her face, on the smirk of success that painted her lips with satisfaction. He rested his hands on her inner thighs for a moment before forcing them apart. Buffy gasped and lost her look of superiority as he grabbed her ass and lifted her slightly. With one quick thrust his cock slid home, easily parting her flesh and penetrating her.

Ethan grunted with pleasure, allowing the heat and wetness that now surrounded him to puncture his anger. He grinned down at her, pleasure glinting in his eyes. "Good, Slayer?"

She braced her feet against the floor, meeting his thrusts hard. At each joining, she ground against him, raking her nails down his back. Ethan hissed as she broke the skin, feeling the drip of blood as it ran down his skin. He gritted his teeth and pushed her down onto the ground and thrust hard.

Buffy groaned, pressing her thighs more tightly to Ethan's until he gasped, his whole body shuddering as his orgasm ran through him. Buffy bucked against him, whimpering at her lack of release. Ethan continued thrusting, rocking gently inside her. "Ethan…"

He nodded, bending his head down to kiss her forehead. It was damp with perspiration, crinkled with frustration. "Easy, Buffy. Don't try and force it. Let it come naturally." His voice was a whisper of concern and promise. "I'm not going to stop until you're writhing with ecstasy and begging me to stop so that you can breathe."

She nodded, letting her body relax. Ethan pulled back a bit, taking a deep breath. With a gentle hand, he brushed her lips then trailed his fingertips down over her chin to her neck. He stroked the soft skin, drinking in her scent. Buffy's wide blue eyes stared into his brown ones. She bit her lip, breaking the skin yet again.

He kissed her, licking her lips for her. "Come on, love." He smiled against the soft skin. "Nice and easy." He increased his rhythm, timing it with her breathing. She inhaled deeply, arching her hips off the floor, rolling them as she met him halfway. She moaned softly, licking his neck and shoulder where Willow had bit him. Her tongue traced the teeth marks and he shivered, thrusting deeper.

Buffy groaned and clenched her hands into fists. She gasped for air as she felt his body tighten above hers.

Ethan's entire nervous system was concentrated on Buffy's breath and tongue dancing around the bite mark Willow had branded him with. She licked it, lapping at the broken skin as she quivered beneath him, her climax coming hard and fast as he felt yet another one sweep through him.

Buffy closed her eyes and dropped back down to the floor, somehow knowing that Ethan would catch her. He eased her down, his arm gently cradling her. She continued to shiver until he wrapped her up in his arms, holding her. "It's all right, love. Deep breath."

She nodded, her eyes going to his shoulder. "Did I do that?"

"No, your partner in crime did, although you feasted like a bloody vampire for a bit." He stroked her hair out of her face. "You all right?"

Buffy smiled. "I didn't expect pillow talk."

"It's actually floor talk," he stated softly. "Did you expect that I'd just shove you off and run along to the shower?"

She shrugged. "Maybe."

"Ripper wouldn't keep coming back for more if I didn't know what I was doing." He disentangled himself from her and sat up then pulled her into his arms.

"The way I see it, you keep coming back to him," Buffy whispered, letting her gaze wander over to the bed. "You know, I really did only plan on bring him some jelly doughnuts before training."

Ethan kissed the top of her head. "Just think of this as training of a different kind."

***  
Willow's mouth engulfed him, taking the entire length of his shaft deep in her throat. Giles groaned and rolled his head back, sinking into the sensations she was causing. One hand dropped down to stroke her short hair as her head moved slowly, her tongue tormenting the skin with its light touch.

"Willow," he whispered, tangling a strand of hair in his fingers. "Love, there'll be time for that later. Come up here."

She released him and snaked up his body, making sure that her flesh stayed in contact with his the entire way. Lying on top of him, she planted a kiss on his lips. "Here I am." She sat up, taking his erection in hand and guiding it inside of her. Easing down on top of him, she hissed in pleasure as he filled her body. Willow took his hands and laced her fingers through his, using them as support as she slowly began moving.

Giles stared up at her, watching her eyes as they caught the sunlight that trickled into the room. She smiled for him, the light replaced by love and affection. Her gaze held his for a long moment, neither of them willing to break the spell woven between them. Finally, he released her hands and grabbed her hips, helping to guide their movements. "Love you," he whispered, his breath short and harsh.

"Promise?"

"As long as I breathe…perhaps longer." He sat up slightly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for a kiss. Their lips met, tongues dueling passionately as their bodies met and retreated again and again until Willow pulled away, gasping for air as her body trembled with her release.

Giles watched her, smiling with pride as her whole body seemed to melt into his. The hot rush of her climax covered him, coaxing his own from him. He gripped her hips tightly, not wanting to bruise her, yet needing to hold her to him as closely as he could. His hips jerked rapidly then he fell back to the bed.

"Still breathing?" She asked quietly.

"For a bit longer," he promised. He turned his head to see Buffy and Ethan cuddling near the door. The implications of the morning's activities had yet to sink in, or perhaps he was just so unfathomably lost at how to deal with them that he was pushing them away.

He loved the woman above him. He loved the man leaning so casually against the door. And he loved the woman wrapped up in his arms. "Giles?"

Buffy's voice took him by surprise. "Yes?"

She stood up, pulling Ethan along with her. The two of them walked over to the bed and joined Willow and Giles in a lazy heap of sated lovers. Pressing a quick kiss to her Watcher's lips, Buffy reached out for Willow's hand. "I was just wondering…"

He watched her as she paused. Ethan was running his hand along her side, staring over her shoulder at Willow who still sat astride Giles. Buffy was holding one of Willow's hands and staring longingly at him. "What?"

"I don't suppose that this is covered in the Slayer's handbook?"

Giles was about to answer when Willow did it for him. "Actually, it is. Chapter seventeen, paragraph fifty-two. Threesomes, foursomes and old demon summoning partners. A new look at some old rituals."

Buffy's eyes widened as she stared at her friend. "Really?"

Willow shook her head. "Nope, but I sounded convincing, didn't I?"

Buffy launched herself at Willow, her fingers poised for tickling. They slid off the bed together, ending up on the floor in a pile of giggles and shrieks. Ethan looked at them from over Giles' shoulder. "Now Ripper, tell me the truth. Aren't you glad I bought you dinner?"


End file.
